


На ночь

by Infection_Of_Void, WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Entity, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infection_Of_Void/pseuds/Infection_Of_Void, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: Даже находясь на расстоянии от Фрэнка, Дэнни знал как ему доставить удовольствие и правильно пожелать доброй ночи.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, [DBD team] 5. Тексты R-NC





	На ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Полезные ссылки:  
> Убийцы: [Дэнни Джонсон (Гоуст Фейс)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%83%D1%81%D1%82_%D0%A4%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%81), [Фрэнк (Легион)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD)

Небольшая спальня квартиры находилась в лёгком полумраке. Единственный источник света – монитор ноутбука, что находился на коленях Фрэнка. Сам он сидел прямо в центре кровати, словно ещё минута и он предастся блаженному сну, стоило только убрать ноутбук. А по факту так и было. Время близилось к полуночи, усталость, накопившаяся за весь день, давала о себе знать. Глаза закрывались, мозг переставал полноценно воспринимать прочитанную информацию, только чудом Фрэнк удерживал себя ото сна. Резкий громкий звук взбодрил за секунду уже прикрывшего глаза парня. Он встрепенулся, мотнул головой, отогнав сонливость и не глядя поднял трубку.

— Да? — голос звучал тихо и устало.

— Ещё не спишь? Обычно для тебя это раннее время, но слышу, что не в этот раз. Разбудил тебя? — а вот голос на том конце провода звучал вполне себе живо и бодро.

— О, Дэнни, — Фрэнк запоздало понял, что даже не удосужился посмотреть кто названивал ему так поздно, хотя это было очевидно. — Нет, нет, всё в порядке, я ещё не ложился.

— Но чертовски устал, слышу. Опять трудный загруженный денёк? Ну ничего, скоро я вернусь, и мы обязаны будем устроить выходной для нас, серьёзно, потому что я тоже уже замотался в этой командировке, не продохнуть. А ещё я скучал, — на последних словах Дэнни понизил голос до бархатистого полушёпота, вызвав этим толпу приятных мурашек по позвоночнику Фрэнка. — Что насчёт сказки перед сном? Хорошие мальчики получают её. А взрослые мальчики получают взрослую сказку.

Звучало многообещающе. Фрэнк коротко выдохнул и перевёл взгляд на экран ноутбука. Вообще-то, ему нужно было ещё немного времени уделить поиску нужной информации, но любопытство было выше, как и желание вдоволь насладиться этим красивым голосом. Потому попытка поспорить казалась совсем слабой и вообще почти никакой.

— Дэнни, я правда устал и мне нужно закончить всё, может, в другой раз? — вяло попытался возразить, провёл свободной рукой по лицу пару раз, прогнав прочь проклятущую сонливость.

— Отложи все свои дела, поудобней расположись в кровати и слушай меня. Сейчас же, — тон почти не сменился, только послышались в голосе опасные нотки, Дэнни не терпел пререкания и всегда добивался своего любыми средствами.

Не поддаться этому приказу было невозможно, да и как будто Фрэнк хотел. Такой тон взбудоражил кровь в венах и заодно фантазию в тут же активировавшемся мозгу, который с упоением принял эти куда более приятные сигналы, чем обработка кучи нудной информации. Поколебавшись ещё секунду, Фрэнк вздохнул, прикрыл крышку ноутбука и опустил его на пол у кровати, а сам блаженно раскинулся на кровати.

— Хорошо, я сделал это, что теперь?

— А теперь, мой дорогой, расслабься и слушай мой чудесный голос. Я правда ужасно соскучился, но выбирать не приходится. Будь я рядом, точно помог бы тебе заснуть на раз-два, — недвусмысленно усмехнулся Дэнни, вновь понизив голос. — Без спешки, удовольствие надо растягивать. Мои руки под твоей одеждой, твоя кожа такая тёплая и мягкая, мне нравится изучать её, гладить с нажимом, проходясь по каждому изгибу, каждому рельефу твоего восхитительного подтянутого тела. Разумеется, я не забуду остановиться подольше на сосках, я знаю, что тебе нравится, когда я их чуть сжимаю, чтобы подразнить и распалить. Больше тебе нравится, только когда я уделяю особое внимание твоей шее. О, она у тебя такая чувствительная. Обожаю слушать твои стоны, когда я медленно провожу самым кончиком языка вверх до линии челюсти, чтоб уже через секунду грубо прихватить кожу зубами, оттянуть её, чередуя боль с мягкой лаской. То, как нетерпеливо ты ёрзаешь и стонешь в такие моменты говорить за себя лучше любых слов. Я ещё немного помучаю тебя, прежде чем наконец сжалюсь и сожму твой член через ткань брюк. Ты уже очень возбуждён, я ведь прав?

Всё это время Фрэнк был словно под гипнозом, он внимательно вслушивался в каждое слово, чуть ли не затаив дыхание, которое уже сбилось. Разум поплыл как шоколад под палящим солнцем. Он закрыл глаза и подключил всю свою фантазию, которая тут же подбросила пару ярких картинок. И да, Дэнни был ужасно прав. Он был возбуждён. От одних только представлений и горячих слов, что говорились этим бархатным сексуальным голосом.

— Д-да, о боги, продолжай, пожалуйста, — Фрэнку едва удалось выдавить из себя хоть какой-то ответ, пока он судорожно пытался совладать с застёжкой штанов.

— Прекрасно. А твой сладкий голос и покорная податливость возбуждает меня. Мы ведь и правда отлично подходим друг другу, — на том конце послышалось такое же тихое шуршание и тихий выдох на грани стона. — Ты умеешь хорошо просить, потому я сжалюсь над тобой и побыстрее высвобожу твой член. Восхитительное зрелище. Я опущусь ниже, позабочусь о том, чтоб сделать тебе приятно. Редкое исключение, но почему бы и нет? Проведу языком по головке раз, два, ещё и ещё, а затем ниже по всей длине широкими движениями, но такими мучительно медленными. И так до тех пор, пока ты не станешь умолять меня продолжить. И только тогда я возьму твой член в рот. Сначала только головку. Обхвачу губами, пососу, а затем полностью опущусь до самого основания. Природа наградила тебя отличным размером, но для меня это не проблема. Мои движения медленные, я хочу насладиться твоим вкусом. Но с каждой секундой они будут ускоряться всё больше, пока я не найду тот самый темп, который заставит тебя извиваться подо мной и стонать до хрипотцы в голосе. Я даже не против твоих пальцев в моих волосах, которые так грубо сжимаются и направляют. Я позволю тебе буквально трахать мой рот, пока ты не кончишь с протяжным низким стоном, хватаясь только сильнее за мои волосы.

Фрэнк слушал внимательно, впитывал каждое слово и в это же время торопливо ласкал себя, несдержанно постанывая. Оргазм накрыл его ровно на последнем слове, прямо секунда в секунду. Понадобилась целая вечность, чтоб разум вернулся в норму.

— Чёрт возьми, Дэнни, я очень надеюсь, что это будет первым, что ты сделаешь, когда вернёшься, — на выдохе наконец произнёс Фрэнк, всё ещё тяжело дыша.

— О, ну, разумеется. Это только первая вещь в большом списке. Потерпи немного, уже через день я вернусь. А пока доброй ночи, Фрэнк.

В трубке послышались короткие гудки и Фрэнк отжал кнопку вызова. Он отбросил телефон в сторону и довольно улыбнулся. Такая сказка перед сном ему определённо нравилась.


End file.
